Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 26
SCENE: TAI and JOE peddling a boat, with MIMI sitting on top. Tai voice-over: Because of DemiDevimon's tricks, we all became separated. Once we caught wind of that blowhard, we were able to find each other! Except for Sora. BOAT reaches the shore Tai: We're here! Joe: Ugh...I'm tired! Tai: Okay, Mimi, get off your throne! Mimi: *laugh* I wouldn't exactly call this a throne! Tai: Yeah, well I wouldn't call you a princess! Matt: Guys, over here! Joe: Hey, it's Matt! Palmon the other DIGIMON: It's been a long time since I've seen you! My you've...shrunk! Motimon, Tsunomon: Don't rub it in! Tai: Where's Sora? Matt: We thought you might know. Tai: That's weird. It's not like her to disappear like that. Mimi: Actually, I think I saw Sora. All: Huh? Tai: Where did you see her? Mimi: At the Gekomon's castle! But I might have been..dreaming. FLASHBACK Sora: 'Atta girl! I knew you'd find yourself. END Joe: You're right, it must have been a dream. Koromon: Actually, I forgot that when I was about to eat one of those mushrooms of forgetfulness, when I was Agumon, I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Sora's! Tai: That's weird. TK: But then, if Sora is actually close to where we are, why doesn't she come out and tell us? Matt: Maybe she doesn't want to. Or even worse, maybe she just can't! All I know is, we've got to find her, and quick! Tai: It's almost like we're playing tag with her! Izzy: Come on, the signal points this way! run off to find SORA - a DARK CASTLE in the DIGITAL WORLD dark MAN walks down the stairs Daemon: Because of your stupidity, all of my evil plans have failed! DemiDevimon: Please forgive my mistakes, Master Myotismon. I beg you! Daemon: Courage. Friendship. Reliability. Knowledge. Sincerity. The children's crests are beginning to glow, one by one. DemiDevimon: Everyone makes mistakes! Remember disco? Besides, sir, not all of the children's crests have begun to glow yet! points to a bubble-picture of SORA and BIYOMON. Takeru DemiDevimon: That girl has the crest of Love, and it's still not glowing, thanks to me! *laugh* Anyway, according to my schedule, she'll be meeting up with the other children very soon. And when she does, Master Daemon, when they are all together, that's when I'll get them! Daemon: If you fail me again, your suffering will be the thing of legends! falls down the stairs the FOREST Tai: Sora! Izzy: Sora! Where are you? Joe: Ugh. Why don't we find a spot to rest for the night? Or better yet, for the next couple of weeks! My feet are killing me, not to mention every other part of my body. Mimi: Oh...I can't go another inch! Matt: Hold on, I'm getting a reading on my Digivice! TK: Really? Maybe it's Sora! Tai: What's that sound? bee-like Digimon flies out of the forest at them Tai, Matt, Joe: Ah! Koromon: Ah! Flymon's here! Flymon: Brown Stingers! Izzy: Maybe this Digimon Analyser Gennai gave me can help us out. Here he is! Flymon. He's classified as an insect Digimon. A Virus type. I think we already know what his attack is, and it's not pleasant! And here he comes now! Tai: Ah! Koromon: Careful, Tai! Matt: Ah! Tsunomon: Look out, Matt! Koromon: Koromon Digivolve to...Agumon! Tsunomon: Tsunomon Digivolve to...Gabumon! Tai: Agumon! Matt: Gabumon! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! dodges both the attacks Motimon: It's just not working! They need more help! Gomamon: Marching Fishes! Palmon: Poison Ivy! once again dodges the attack Flymon: Brown Stingers! Tai: Ugh! comes flying in from above the trees Matt: It's Birdramon! Birdramon: Meteor Wing! attack hits FLYMON, and he falls to the ground, defeated Tai: If Birdramon is here, then so is Sora! Sora! Wait up! runs after SORA. The others follow him Agumon: Wait up, Tai! Gabumon: We're coming! TK: I'm going with you! runs away deeper into the forest Sora: *pant, gasp* stops her Tai: It's...you! Sora: Mm... turns to go in the other direction, but is stopped by MATT Matt: Why were you running away? Tai: Enough running! Tell us what's going on! Sora: Hm... TK: *pant* Sora, does this mean you don't like us anymore? Sora: No. Of course not. TK: Then what's wrong? comes flying in Biyomon: Sora, why don't you tell them? gives up and talks to them Sora: Okay. It happened the night Biyomon and I left camp to try and find Tai. SORA tells the story, there is a flashback Biyomon: Sh! Someone's here! Sora: Huh? Oh! Sora: I saw a strange Digimon. He looked like a bowling ball with wings, and he was talking to something in a giant bubble. Tai: So, could you hear what he was saying? Sora: Yeah. He was saying something about our crests. Tai: What about them? Sora: He was saying that each of our crests has its own special meaning. For example, Tai, yours is the crest of Courage. Tai: The crest of Courage. Ah! FLASHBACK Agumon: Gather your Courage! END Tai: And then the crest started to glow! Sora: And the crest you have, Matt, is the crest of Friendship. Matt: Friendship... TK: And mine? Sora: Yours is special, TK. It's the crest of Hope! TK: Alright! I hope we can get back home! Sora: Izzy's crest is the crest of Knowledge. Joe's is the crest of Reliability. hops over the stones in the river falls into the river Gomamon over: Thanks for being there, Joe. Sora: And Mimi's in the crest of Sincerity. And finally, mine...mine is the crest of Love. Tai: Wow, the crest of Love! That's just perfect for you, Sora! Sora yelling: No, it's not! Don't say that, Tai! It's not like me at all! Tai: But Sora, it is like you! You're always thinking of everyone else! Sora: No way! I don't care what happens to everyone else! The truth is, you don't know the first thing about me! So back off! is surprised by SORA's anger Sora: Oh! I'm sorry, Tai. Tai: Sora, what's the matter? Sora: It's just that...my crest...it won't glow! Tai: Huh? Sora: It's because I don't have any love. TK: You love us, don't you, Sora? Tai: I don't get it. Why is it that girls have to get so emotional when it comes to love? Matt: Leave her alone, Tai. Tai: I was just joking around! Sora: That Digimon thought I was pretty funny, too. FLASHBACK Sora: Is your name by any chance, DemiDevimon? DemiDevimon: It sure is! And you're one of those kids, the DigiDestined! Did you hear about the crests? Sora: Yes, in fact, I did! DemiDevimon: Oh, you're that kid Sora! Crest of Love. *laugh* Sora: And what's so funny about that? DemiDevimon: Ha. You just think you're *so* hot. But guess what? You'll never be able to make the crest glow! Sora: Oh...oh! END Tai: So that's it? I thought it was something serious, like they were going to stop making those stuffed bean bag animals. Besides, DemiDevimon is a liar! Sora: It's true. It started back when I was on a girls' soccer team. My family owned a flower shop. It was my mom's whole life. FLASHBACK Sora: Mom, I have to go to the soccer match! The girls are counting on me! Ms. Takenouchi: Don't yell so loud, dear. The flowers are very sensitive! Sora: But this match is to win the title! Ms. Takenouchi: Sora, you can't go with your knee injured like that! Sora: But mom! My leg's fine. Ms. Takenouchi: I'm sorry. You can't go! Sit down, we need to talk. sits down with some difficulty Ms. Takenouchi: I want you to stop playing soccer and come and work at the flower shop with me. Sora: What? I won't stop playing to work with smelly old flowers! Ms. Takenouchi: I can't believe a daughter of mine would act this way! My decision is final. Sora: *cry* Why can't you understand me? runs out of the flower shop Sora: I walked around for hours. I found myself at the soccer field. The game had just ended. Tai: What happened? Sora: We lost the game, six to three. My teammates were so depressed, that they didn't even notice me when they walked by me. FLASHBACK Sora: I felt that I had let them down. Like it was all my fault! My mom said I had to be a part of the family business, no questions. That's how she is. It's like that's the only thing that is important to her. She doesn't understand me. That's why I knew he wasn't wrong when he said I grew up not knowing what love is. stands up, and tries to throw her crest away Sora: Ah! stops her Tai: Sora, stop it! Sora: Let go! Tai: Even if what you said was true, you shouldn't believe a word from that loser, DemiDevimon! He's just a creep that's trying to hurt you! pulls away, and begins to cry Sora: Wah! *cry* Tai: Wait, wait! Don't cry! Sora! Matt, help me out! I don't know what to do when she starts blubbering! just leans against the tree carelessly Matt: Just let her go, Tai. She'll be okay. Agumon: Wow, Matt's just like a real grown-up! Gabumon: Now, if only he would cut his hair! TK: Sora? I forgot to thank you. stops crying and looks at TK Sora: Huh? TK: You told us not to eat the funny mushrooms, didn't you? I want to thank you for saving us. Biyomon: Right, TK! We thought DemiDevimon was up to no good, so we kept out of sight, and made sure you guys stayed out of trouble! We were even there when you guys were working in the restaurant, Matt! Matt: Huh? I had no idea. Tai: You didn't have to hide from us. We were all worried! Biyomon: Sora just needed to be alone for a little while. But she really didn't want to be separated from you guys, please understand! TK: Hm. Sora? I like you. So, please, don't go away again. I don't like being away from you. looks sadly at TK TK: *laugh* When you're around, I don't miss my mom as much! smiles Sora: TK! I'm so, so...sorry! Joe: Hey! Tai: Hey, what took you guys so long? Mimi: Well, we would have been here sooner, but Joe fell in the river. Joe: Hey, Mimi, you were the one who was hungry and tired and had to sit down every five minutes! DemiDevimon the trees: Finally, they're all together! I must tell Myotismon! that night. The kids and Digimon are all sleeping by the fire DemiDevimon: Sounds asleep. All right! Ha! Lord Daemon will be so proud of my work, maybe I'll get a promotion! wakes up to see DEMIDEVIMON in the trees DemiDevimon: Demi Dart! aims the attack at SORA Biyomon: Sora, watch out! needle hits BIYOMON Sora: Huh? Biyomon! No! Biyomon! Please wake up! Biyomon! Biyomon: Sora, I will protect you. Sora: Oh, no! Tai: Sora, what's wrong? TK: Oh! DemiDevimon's here! DemiDevimon: Ah! flies away Tai: Huh? goes black Matt, TK: Ah! Mimi, Joe, Izzy: Ah! Sora: Oh! Tai: Hey...what is that? A TK, Tai: Oh! Daemon: DigiDestined! Your journey ends here. Sora: That's it! That's the thing DemiDevimon was talking to! DemiDevimon: He's not a thing, he's Lord Daemon! Tai: Daemon? <>: That's the guy Gennai told us about! Daemon: The very same. DigiDestined, you shall be the foundation of new world order..MINE Agumon: Come on, guys, let's go! Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Motimon: Motimon, Digivolve to...Tentomon! Tentomon: Super Shocker! attacks have no effect. Matt: They're still coming after us! Joe, Mimi: Ah! Palmon: Mimi! Palmon, Digivolve to...Togemon! Togemon: Let me try to get my point across! Needle Spray! Gomamon: Way to go! Gomamon, Digivolve to...Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! attack hits Daemon, and explodes. The kids being to cheer Joe: Wow, way to go! Tai, Joe: Huh? flies out of the explosion Daemon: You cannot defeat me that easily. the Digimon are hit by the attack Togemon: Ah! Ikkakumon: Ah! Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Tentomon: Oh! Tai: Now what? Biyomon: I've gotta do something to help them. Sora: Huh? Biyomon: I'm the only one left to fight. Sora: It's no use! You can't do anything in your condition! Biyomon: Please understand, Sora. I have to go! Sora: No, Biyomon, you can't! You'll get hurt, I won't let you! My decision is final! Biyomon: Sora, why can't you understand me? Sora: Huh? FLASHBACK Sora: Why can't you understand me? *cry* runs out of the building, with her mother watching her END Sora thinking: I used to think my mom was thinking about the flower shop. But she was really worried about me getting hurt! Biyomon: Biyomon, Digivolve to...Birdramon! Birdramon: Ah! Sora: Huh? Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Daemon: attack hits BIRDRAMON in the chest Birdramon: Ah! starts to fall to the ground runs and begins to cry Sora: Birdramon! Birdramon, no, I love you!! CREST begins to glow Birdramon: Birdramon, Digivolve to...Garudamon! Myotismon: What? Where is that light coming from? picks SORA up Garudamon: Sora, I can feel your love. It's making me strong! Sora: My crest...it glows! ANALYSER Tentomon: Garudamon is the ultimate form of Birdramon. She commands the sky and protects the earth. Her attack is a flaming bird, called 'Wing Blade.' D.A. Daemon: Why is it now that the crest of Love glows, just as I was about to claim victory? Garudamon: I'll protect you, Sora! Wing Blade! Daemon: EVIL INFERNO! attacks hit, but GARUDAMON's attack is overpowering Daemon: I did not anticipate such strength. Garudamon: Come on everyone, climb on! flies off into the sunrise Daemon: You only evade the eviable. on, after the battle Tai: All you had to do was stop worrying about it, Sora, and you got your crest to glow! Sora: When Biyomon was in danger of getting hurt, I realized that I was acting just like my mom. My mom loved me all along. Yokomon: And it was your Love that helped me Digivolve, Sora! Sora: I'm glad. Yokomon: So you see, you are capable of love after all! Tai: I felt something! I guess it was your love shining through! Joe: I felt something, too. It made me feel uncomfortable. TK: Love shouldn't make you feel like that. Mimi: That's right, TK. And I know why you felt uncomfortable, Joe. All: Huh? hands JOE some stones Mimi: These were in your pocket! Joe: Oh. I guess it wasn't love. All: *laugh* Narrator: So, Sora joined up with us again, and we were closer than ever! However, now that Daemon has revealed himself, the true battle begins. Category:Fan fiction